Blood
by dominadaemoni
Summary: Traducción autorizada del fanfic "Blood" de Miko publicado en Archive of our own. Sólo hay una forma de lidiar con la fijación. Sacarla de tu sistema.


_Hace poco empecé a ver D. Gray Man y este shipeo me encandiló desde el primer momento. Al principio pensé que algo tan crack solamente cabía en mi cabeza, pero resultó que no, ya que encontré en AO3 esta pequeña joyita. Y como el mundo definitivamente necesita más Krovi, tras obtener el correspondiente permiso, me puse a traducirla para todos ustedes._

 _DISCLAIMERS_

 _D. Gray Man es propiedad absoluta e indiscutible de Katsura Hoshino. Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro_

 _Blood es propiedad de la genial ficker Miko (gracias de corazón por permitirme traducirla). Podéis encontrar muchas más historias geniales en inglés de la misma autora, en su perfil de Ao3_

* * *

 **Blood**

Ok, veamos..., ahí estaba la cosa: se sintió bien.

Y no se supone que debiera de sentirse bien. Al menos, Lavi asumió que no debía de hacerlo. Si te clavan un par de colmillos de dos pulgadas en el cuello, debería doler de la hostia, ¿cierto? Cierto. Pero resultó que no, y esa era la parte con la que estaba teniendo problemas.

Tal vez fue porque ya estaba medio muerto por culpa del virus Akuma cuando sucedió. Tal vez fue el shock lo que hizo que su cuerpo tradujera el dolor en algo más. Tal vez fue el alivio al tener el virus mortal literalmente succionado de su sistema.

Tal vez fueran un montón de cosas, pero el estar dándole vueltas lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba a punto de llegar al borde de una obsesión y eso no era algo para lo que tuviera tiempo. Solo hay una manera de lidiar con la fijación: sacarla de tu sistema.

Krory estaba solo en su habitación cuando Lavi golpeó y empujó la puerta para abrirla; algo que, además, le iba de perlas.

—¡Hey, Kro-chan! —saludó alegremente al otro exorcista.

—¿Eh? Oh, Lavi... —Krory levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Tengo curiosidad —dijo Lavi, sin molestarse en andar por las ramas—. ¿Alguna vez habías mordido a otro humano? Quiero decir, todas las "personas" que mataste en tu aldea resultaron ser Akuma.

—Yo… —Krory balbuceó, primero sorprendido y luego avergonzado. Incluso el mechón blanco de su flequillo cayó para ocultar parcialmente su rostro—. Yo…lo siento… Fue lo único que se me ocurrió...

—¡Oh, no! ¡No me estoy quejando! —se apresuró a asegurarle Lavi—. Quiero decir, me acojoné un poco, pero es mucho mejor que estar muerto.

Krory se relajó, cruzando de nuevo sus miradas.

—Ah. Entonces no, no que yo sepa... ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, mira... porque fue un poco... quiero decir... —Por primera vez en su vida, Lavi se encontró luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas y, para su sorpresa, sintió un sonrojo que se extendía por sus mejillas. Respirando hondo, se obligó a escupirlo—. Se sintió bien. Realmente bien.

—¿Qué se sintió cómo...? —Krory se quedó atónito.

—Se sintió bien —repitió Lavi. Su voz y coraje reafirmándose ante la mirada de Krory. Temía encontrarse con repugnancia ante su afirmación pero el asombro estaba bien. Podía lidiar con el asombro.

Avanzando hacia atrás sin mirar, Lavi corrió el pestillo de la puerta. Después se deslizó hacia adelante; su voz bajó en intensidad y se volvió ronca mientras trataba de explicarse.

—En realidad, "jodidamente alucinante" sería el mejor término para definirlo. Jamás sentí algo parecido. Así que quería saber si alguien más te había comentado algo al respecto… Pero supongo que no...

Krory se había puesto de pie cuando Lavi se acercó, pareciendo inseguro sobre si iba a necesitar luchar o huir. Pero su vacilación le costó la oportunidad de decidir. Lavi lo alcanzó y se inclinó sobre él, aprisionándole contra la pared con un brazo a cada lado de su rostro.

—Por lo que..., te estaría muy agradecido si pudieras hacerlo de nuevo. De esta manera, cuando me duela, sabré que el virus simplemente me había vuelto loco y podré pasar página.

—¿Tú... quieres que te muerda? —Krory parecía aturdido y Lavi no podía culparlo—. Pero estabas tan molesto la última vez...

—¡Por supuesto que me asusté! —Lavi negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Krory. —Me salvé de morir al ser mordido por un vampiro..., y lo disfruté. Esa idea me ha estado volviendo loco... ¿Lo harás entonces? Er..., ¿puedes volver a hacerlo?

—No lo sé —respondió Krory—. Nunca he mordido a nadie sin que hubiera un Akuma involucrado de una manera u otra. Yo… yo supongo... ¿Realmente quieres que lo haga?

Lavi asintió enfáticamente. Él no tenía problemas con rogar, si eso era lo que se necesitaba.

—Por favor. O nunca podré dejar de pensar en eso. Por favor... —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, invitando al contacto de una manera inequívoca.

Apoyando sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo, Krory se inclinó lentamente hacia delante. Lavi cerró los ojos y se preparó, esperando sentir un afilado destello de dolor en cualquier momento.

Y lo sintió. Por una fracción de segundo cuando los dientes de Krory perforaron la piel de su cuello. Luego -antes de que su cerebro pudiera siquiera registrar ese dolor- los colmillos se hundieron lo suficientemente profundo como para alcanzar la arteria. Y, de repente, el dolor se convirtió en lo último que pudiera recordar.

Lavi no era precisamente inocente. Sabía cómo se sentía un orgasmo, y esto ... esto no era uno. Pero era el equivalente no sexual más cercano que jamás hubiera experimentado, y todo su sistema se bloqueó con el oscilante gozo.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez sí que era bastante sexual. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, endureciéndosele el pene tan rápido que lo estaba mareando. Lavi sintió que su corazón se aceleraba para tratar de hacer frente al aumento de la demanda de sangre, y el placer llegó en oleadas para igualar el ritmo del mismo. Parecía viajar como un rayo líquido, directamente desde los colmillos de Krory hasta su corazón, para luego extenderse por el resto de su sistema desde allí.

Con cada ola de placer, su polla palpitaba también, hasta que hasta que se puso tan dura que le dolía. Lavi dejó escapar un leve gemido desde la parte posterior de su garganta y fue respondido por un ronco gruñido de Krory. Ese fue un sonido que no ayudaba para nada a aliviar la presión que aumentaba rápidamente en su cuerpo.

Impotente, Lavi trató de pegar sus caderas contra las del otro hombre, desesperado por algún tipo de fricción, pero no pudo coordinar sus extremidades lo suficiente para moverse. Se sentía como si fuera a estallar de necesidad, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus nervios estaban tan sensibles que el roce del mismo aire sobre su piel era suficiente para volverlo loco.

Su corazón latía desbocado aún en reacción a los fuegos que lo quemaban vivo desde dentro hacia afuera, y las llamas seguían creciendo en respuesta. Fue demasiado. Lavi ni siquiera pudo encontrar el aliento para gritar cuando la tensión se soltó de repente y el placer lo golpeó de la manera más brutal que hubo sentido en su vida.

Y todo sin un solo punto de contacto entre él y Krory, a excepción de los dientes del exorcista en su cuello.

Sus piernas cedieron, temblorosas, y comenzó a colapsar, pero Krory lo atrapó con reflejos de relámpago y lo apretó contra su pecho. Lavi era vagamente consciente de la sensación de un cuerpo musculoso contra el suyo, pero la mayor parte de su mente estaba absorta en tratar de lidiar con el placer que aún corría por su sistema, activando una réplica tras otra.

Entonces se detuvo tan bruscamente como había empezado, y provocó que gritara involuntariamente en protesta.

—¡¿Lavi?! —murmuraba Krory con urgencia, sonando terriblemente asustado—. ¡Lavi, lo siento! ¡No debería haberlo hecho! ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! Te llevaré a los médicos ...

De alguna manera, Lavi logró reunir lo suficiente de su dispersa fuerza de voluntad para responder.

—No —dijo con voz áspera, forzando su ojo a mirar fijamente a Krory. —No, está bien... Estoy bien... Eso fue… ¡Joder, Santo Dios...!.

Krory se había tornado completamente vampiro encima de él, con ese aspecto que tenía cuando había un Akuma alrededor. Aturdido, Lavi se preguntó por qué nunca antes se había percatado de lo increíblemente sexy que era el exorcista cuando se veía así. Con una especie de magnetismo animal puro que prácticamente lo hipnotizaba. Lamentablemente, ese aspecto desaparecía rápidamente, a medida que los instintos salvajes de Krory cedían ante el peso de su preocupación por Lavi.

—Te lastimé —gimió Krory, mientras la oscuridad se desvanecía de sus ojos, volviendo éstos a la normalidad. Bajó con cuidado a Lavi de modo que acabara sentado en el suelo, mientras presionaba con el pulgar sobre las dos heridas punzantes para contener el goteo continuo de sangre.

Muy a su pesar, Lavi se echó a reír, con un sonido ronco y profundo:

—¿Lastimarme? Kro-chan, eso fue lo más alejado del dolor que he sentido en mi vida. Fue incluso mejor que la primera vez—. Hizo una mueca, avergonzado, al darse cuenta de que sus pantalones se sentían un poco pegajosos contra la parte delantera de su cuerpo—. La próxima vez me tengo que traer un recambio de ropa—, murmuró para sí mismo, sonrojándose por segunda vez ese día.

—¿La próxima vez? —repitió Krory, sorprendido una vez más. Era obvio que esperaba que Lavi saliera corriendo y gritando en el momento en que se recuperara lo suficiente para ponerse de pie.

—Si tú quieres… —se corrigió Lavi, mirándolo con una tímida sonrisa—. Yo, desde luego, no me voy a quejar… ¿Tú, querrías...?

Ahora fue el turno de Krory de sonrojarse, pero cierta luz salvaje regresó a sus ojos.

—Yo ... no me opondría. Sabías muy bien, especialmente al final.

Se lamió los labios y Lavi pudo ver el oscuro rastro de sangre en sus colmillos.

Sangre. Su sangre...

El pensamiento hizo que Lavi se mareara por la bizarra combinación de ardiente deseo y miedo atávico. Tanto como para quedarse totalmente fuera de juego. ¿En qué clase de jodida situación se había metido?

¡Qué demonios! ¿Qué era la vida sin un poco de peligro?

—Fue alucinante, Kro-chan —dijo—. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.


End file.
